Difficult choices
by that'slizzy4u
Summary: What if a clan losses it's medicine cat? A clan leader and medicine cat break the code? What if what you wanted all your life, is nothing compared to what you need? But what if what you need, you don't like? What if there is an option to have both, but its against the law? Alternating P.O.W. Set way after Bramblestar's storm. Your caught up to me now. Things going slower now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1.

"Wake UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Shinykit squealed, jumping on her sister Berrykit. Berrykit just grunted. "Come see the camp, it's huge! And the nursery. That's where we are gonna sleep, when you wake up. Come on! Do you want to stay in the medicine den forever?"

"Shinykit." Their mother Fawnwing entered the medicine den. "Let your sister sleep. Why don't you go make you and you sister a nest in the nursery." Shinykit nodded. "Then," her mother continued. "Go play with Gingerkit, Volekit, and Dovekit."

"Ok." When there was a fox in the Riverclan camp, all the queens and elders had to hide in the elders den, and that's where Shinykit and Berrykit were born. Gingerkit, Volekit, and Dovekit, were two moons older then her, and her sister.

"Where's Berrykit?" Volekit asked. "Is she still asleep?" Shinykit nodded.

"Still." Fallowtail, Volekit's, Gingerkit's, and Dovekit's mother came up. "It's been a day, and a half."

"What's wrong with her?" Dovekit asked her mother.

"Nothing!" Shinykit said. "It's just not her time yet." _What's wrong with her? _Dovekit's voice echoed through her head.

"She'll be fine." Fallowtail said. But Shinykit could hear doubt in Fallowtail's voice. "How about you help Shinykit settle into the nursery." Shinykit nodded.

"Come on!" Gingerkit called, and the kits bounded after him. To Shinykit he added, "Berrykit will be fine."

"Let's go play." Dovekit suggested after they were done making nests, and dragging out old moss.

Volekit grabbed a leaf, and raised it in the air. "I have an idea." He said. "We'll have teams." Whoever can get this leaf, over to those rocks, wins! Me and Dovekit are on a team!" Gingerkit grabbed the leaf, and tussled with Dovekit for it. Shinykit jumped on Dovekit, but Volekit pushed her away. Dovekit got out of Gingerkit's grasp, and headed for the rocks, but before Dovekit could get there, she heard a screech. It came from Tigerpaw.

"Flurrystar! Come quick! We're under attack!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2.

_Attack!_ That's it, I'm going out to see. Where? Where? "You opened your eyes!" Fawnwing, and Cherryeye the Riverclan medicine cat stared at her. "Your alive!" Fawnwing's voive was full of joy. "We thought you weren't gonna make it. You took almost two days to open your eyes."

"Berrykit!" Her sister Shinykit, tumbled into the nursery. "Berrykit! Come on, let's go see what's happening! There's an attack at sunningrocks. Thunderclan invaded us!"

"An attack?" Cherryeye asked. Shinykit nodded. "I better prepare herbs." She flicked her tail towards the entrance. "You guys could go to the nursery." She mewed. "I heard Shinykit and her friends made you guys nests."

"Can't I help you?" She asked Cherryeye. But before she could reply, Shinykit came up to her.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked. "Were gonna be warriors!" Yeah. Warriors. Why can't I be as enthusiastic about that as her sister. She could be leader. But I don't want to. Her heart told her. She didn't want to hurt cats. Why can't I have friends in different clans? But Berrykit couldn't be a medicine cat. Apart from Cherryeye, there was Whiskerclaw, Cherryeye's former mentor. She sighed. "What's wrong?" Shinykit was starring at her.

"Nothing." She was gonna be a warrior. And she was gonna be a good one!

"Berrykit!" Volekit squealed!

"You're alive!" Dovekit purred. "Hey! Gingerkit, come out! Berrykit's ok." As Gingerkit came out of the nursery, so did Fallowtail. What did everyone think happened to her.

"I'm ok." She announced.

"Let's go jump on dad!" Volekit mewed. Then he looked at Shinykit, and Berrykit. "You can come too. The five of us are gonna get Thistlepelt. You coming?" He added. Berrykit shook her head. Gingerkit, and Volekit bounded away.

"I'll stay with you." Dovekit mewed innocently. "I don't care if your half clan."

That did it for Shinykit. Berrykit watched as her sister hurtled herself at Dovekit. "Shinykit!" Berrykit screeched. "Dovekit! Stop!" They didn't stop. Shinykit bit Dovekit's ear, while Dovekit tried to push her off.

"Enough!" A deep voice growled behind her. She looked up to see Flurrystar, a muscled, brown tabby. "Shinykit! Get off. You know it's true! I have to deal with enough things, without you jumping at Dovekit for every comment."

"It wasn't Shinykit's fault." Berrykit insisted.

"Enough Berrykit!" Flurrystar turned away, while their mother brought them to the nursery, and started licking them. Shinykit fell asleep, but Berrykit couldn't sleep. Her leader didn't even like her. He didn't trust her. It made her think. Would I ever be an apprentice? She thought. But she realized, she didn't care. I can stay a kit forever! I'll never have to fight. I'll never be the reason someone gets hurt. She glanced at Shinykit. She knew her sister was in a hurry to be an apprentice. With her mother's tongue on her back, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3.

"Let all cats old enough to swim, join here for a clan meeting." Flurrystar called out. Shinykit crawled out of the nursery. It's been four moons, since she jumped on Dovekit, but she still didn't think Flurrystar trusted her. She saw Dovekit's white coat, and Volekit's and Gingerkit's ginger pelts, as they scurried towards their leader. "This day, is one of the most important days of clan life..." Flurrystar did his regular speech, and gave Volepaw, Littleflight; Gingerpaw, Woodlark; and Dovepaw, Thrushclaw. I wanted Thrushclaw. Shinykit thought. Although, Otterfang may not be so bad.

"Congratulations!" Shinykit called to Gingerpaw. "Apprentices at last!"

"I know. We thought it would never come!" Gingerpaw mewed. But Volepaw and Dovewing were ignoring her.

"Aren't you guys happy to be apprentices too?" She asked the other two. Volepaw nodded, then shifted closer to Dovepaw, and whispered, "half-clan." Then, the three apprentices went to share tongues with Tigerpaw, and Whitepaw.

Shinykit sighed. She wished things would go back, to before everybody knew her father was from Shadowclan. "All you can do is be loyal to Riverclan." She saw Moonstep behind her. Moonstep was a tortoiseshell she-cat, and one of the older warriors. "Come, on. Help me settle into the nursery."

Shinykit spent most of the day, helping Moonstep with the dens, then playing moss ball with her. When evening came, she was happy to settle down in the nursery, with her sister. Even though the three apprentices weren't there Moonstep was. "Aren't you excited to be an apprentices?" Shinykit asked her sister. She just turned around, and went to sleep. What's up with her? Shinykit thought. Her sister didn't seem excited to be an apprentice. It almost seemed as if she dreaded that moment. That's impossible. Shinykit went to sleep.

"SHINYKIT!" Berrykit came bouncing up. "Look what I found!" Shinykit glanced at her mom, and Moon step. "Their both asleep." Berrykit's voice turned down to a whisper. "Let's go."

"Where?" Shinykit asked. Berrykit flicked her tail towards the camp entrance, and Shinykit realized they were going out of camp. She nodded, and followed Berrykit. The dawn patrol already left, and all the other cats were in their dens. Good. Shinykit thought. They never got caught, the other four times they snuck out. With a stab of sadness, she realized that all those times, they snuck out with Volepaw. The adventurous apprentice almost got them caught a few times, but Berrykit would never let it happen.

"Here." Berrykit called, and Shinykit realized that she had gone ahead. "It's a twoleg thing." She took a stick, and stuck it in the middle. The thing that Berrykit found, was silver with teeth like spikes on it.

"We need to report it to Flurrystar."

"No!" Shinykit panicked. Flurrystar didn't trust her, because her father was a shadowclan warrior. "Flurrystar wouldn't let us become apprentices!"

"There could be more!" Her sister was determined. "We need to save our clan!" More gently, she added. "All kits sneak out." Shinnykit nodded, trembling. "Good." Her sister seemed satisfied.

"Shinykit! Berrykit!" Moonstep, and Fawnwing came running up. When they saw what the two kits were carrying Fawnwing shouted. "Flurrystar! Come quick." Their leader came bounding up from his den. "Look what the kits found."

"I see." He grumbled. "You shouldn't have snuck out!" He turned on the kits. What did you think you were doing."

"Run!" Berrykit whispered, and the two kits ran towards the nursery.

Shinykit was watching Berrykit sleep when her mom walked in. "What was that?" She asked. "Why did you run like that?" Fawnwing started grooming her kits occasionally. "You act is if Flurrystar is gonna hurt you." Fawnwing looked worried. "You know he won't, right?" Shinykit's mother nuzzled her affectionately.

"What if?" Shinykit asked. "He doesn't like us because were half clan."

Her mother sighed. "There's nothing you can do about that." She whispered. "Go to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.4.

"Get up Berrykit! We're gonna be apprentices! I can't wait!" Berrykit pushed Shinykit off of her. "I'm gonna be Shinypaw! And were gonna get mentors!"

"Ok." Berrykit grunted. She licked her sister trying to clean up her fur, but Shinykit pushed away. "Whitepaw, and Tigerpaw are gonna have their warrior ceremony today too." The white apprentice, and the dark tabby apprentice were already at the pile of stones, with the deputy Sunclaw, Whitepaw's mentor; and Minnowleap, Tigerpaw's apprentice. "Come on," Berrykit pushed her sister out of the nursery. "Were gonna be warriors." But that didn't sound that good. I don't want to fight. I don't want to fight. All her insides screamed. I don't have a choice. We have enough medicine cats. Berrykit told herself not to be scared. I'll be a great warrior. She ran after her sister to the pile of stones.

Whitetail, and Tigertail both got their names, and now it was her turn. "Berrykit, come here." Flurrystar called. "Otterfang, you are an older warrior, and I'm sure you will pass on your qualities to Berrykit." Berrykit glanced around nervously, as her clanmates started cheering her name. Berrykit was happy with her mentor. Otterfang was a dark tabby, with jet black paws, and was one of the best mentors, and warriors. He was respected by everyone in the clan, and her sister wanted him as her mentor.

"Shinykit, come here." Shinykit walked up to the gray leader. "I will mentor Shinykit." He said. That surprised Berrykit. She thought Flurrystar didn't trust her, maybe he wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Shinypaw! Berrypaw!" The clan cheered. Shinypaw ran over to Tigertail.

"Congratulations!" She purred, and they headed to grab a fish to share. Gingerpaw, Volepaw, and Dovepaw came up to her.

"We made you a nest in the apprentices den." Dovepaw mewed. "You're sleeping with us today."

Berrypaw nodded. After the fight Shinypaw had with Dovepaw, when they were kits, they were never close. "I thought you didn't like us because we are half clan?" She asked.

"We're not kits anymore." Dovepaw replied. "Your our friend, and that's all that should matter."

"What about Shinypaw?" Berrypaw asked. Dovepaw didn't like Shinypaw, and Berrypaw didn't think being half Shadowclan was the reason. Then, Otterfang came up to the apprentices.

"I asked Woodlark, Thrushclaw, and Littleflight." Otterfang started. "We're all going on patrol." He turned to Berrypaw. "I'll show you some of the territory today, and then we can fish. Come on."

Berrypaw padded after Woodlark, and Thrushclaw. Woodlark was a silver tabby, just like her brother Thrushclaw. They were both young, unlike Littleflight, who was almost ready to join the elders den. Littleflight was black, with white paws. She brought up the rear, with Otterfang. "I wonder what Shinypaw's doing right now?" She mewed to Volepaw. He shrugged.

"Probably following Tigertail around." He commented. Berrypaw felt hot with embarrassment. She knew her sister was fond of Tigertail, but she didn't want anyone to comment on it.

"I meant her training with Flurrystar. He is our leader." She was a bit too sharp, and murmured, "sorry."

"It's OK." Volepaw said. "It must be hard to have a leader as your mentor when your half clan." Then he glanced nervously at Berrypaw. "S-s-sorry, Berrypaw. There's nothing wrong with being half-clan. I mean...I mean I wouldn't do it, but there's nothing wrong with you." I'm not gonna bite. Berrypaw thought.

"It's OK Volepaw." She comforted him. "I was thinking the same. We have lots of cats, why did Flurrystar pick her."

"Maybe he just wanted an apprentice." Volepaw suggested. "But he could have picked me." Berrypaw shrugged.

"This is the lake." Otterfang pointed out, and Berrypaw saw a vast stretch of water.

"Wow!" Berrypaw whispered in awe. "It's huge!"

"You'll get used to it soon." Dovepaw padded up to the lake and lapped up some water, with Gingerpaw close behind her.

Berrypaw padded into camp, with her patrol, and Shinypaw came running up to her. "Berrypaw, Berrypaw! Guess what, me and Whitetail, and Tigertail, and Flurrystar went fishing. I caught a carp! Isn't that awesome! Flurrystar is a great mentor!"

"We went on patrol, and Otterfang showed us the lake. Volepaw, Dovepaw, and Gingerpaw, and their mentors went with us too. And today were sleeping in the apprentice's den." Her sister nodded. "I'm gonna take a nap." Berrypaw announced.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5.

"Let all cats old enough to swim, gather here for a clan meeting." Flurrystar called from the stone pile.

"What does he want now?" Gingerpaw grumbled, and rolled over onto Shinykit.

"Whiskerclaw is moving to the elders den." Shinypaw said. She overheard Cherryeye saying that yesterday when she had a thorn in her front paw.

"Really?" Berrypaw got up, and headed out to sit beside Dovepaw.

Shinypaw sat down beside Tigertail. "How's being an apprentice?" He asked.

"How's being a warrior?" She nuzzled him affectionately.

"Great! I can't wait until you join me." He purred. "Knowing you, it won't be long. You get everything so quickly. So, you know what this is about?"

"Yeah. Whiskerclaw."

"Whiskerclaw." Flurrystar started. "Is it your wish, to give up your duty as a medicine cat, and join the elders?"

"It is." Whiskerclaw said confidently.

"Very well." The whole clan started cheering Whiskerclaw's name.

"Flurrystar makes it seem like Whiskerclaw is giving up on his clan." Shinypaw whispered to Tigertail. Tigertail nods.

Sunclaw starts organizing patrols. "Whitetail, you can take Gingerpaw and Woodlark and..." His voice trailed off.

"We'll come." Flurrystar signaled to Shinypaw with his tail.

"Good." Sunclaw seemed satisfied.

"Can we see the lake?" Shinypaw asked her mentor. He nodded. Shinypaw followed Whitetail, as she led the way along the shadowclan border. As they came to the lake, Shinypaw noticed something, but before she could, Gingerpaw let out a yowl.

"Gingerpaw's stuck in a twoleg trap! Her paw is stuck! Shinypaw, get back to camp! Get Cherryeye ready! We'll get him out!" Woodlark called, and Shinypaw was off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.6.

"Cherryeye!" Shinypaw ran into the camp, alone. Tigertail was already with her.

"Shinypaw. Calm down. Tell us what happened." Shinypaw took a few deep breaths.

"Gingerpaw got stuck in one of those traps. The one my sister and I found, when we were kits."

"I'll prepare herbs." Cherryeye mewed. "Otterfang, you can take Berrypaw with you. Shinypaw, you can go too, and Fallowtail, and Tigertail, and...Volepaw." Berrypaw followed her sister, racing through their territory.

"Slow down!" Tigertail called. He caught up to Shinypaw, and they walked side by side. Volepaw caught up to Berrypaw.

"She's only an apprentice. Padding after Tigertail." Does everyone have to notice? Berrypaw hated everyone noticing her sister and Tigertail. She pushed away from Volepaw. "Berrypaw!" He called. But Berrypaw sped up. Volepaw sighed. That's when she saw Woodlark.

"Gingerpaw's OK. He went back to camp."

"Then we should go." Otterfang motioned for his group to come with him.

Berrypaw padded through the Brambles and saw Gingerpaw lying motionless. His paw was furless, he lost two claws, and blood was smeared all over his paw. Poor Gingerpaw. She saw Cherryeye chewing up a poultice. She recognized Marigold. Cherryeye flicked her tail towards some dry moss. "I'll go fetch water." Berrypaw decided. Cherryeye nodded.

That's when it hit Berrypaw. She grabbed the wet moss, and ran back to the camp. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather here for a clan meeting." Surprised cats spilled from all the dens. "Berrypaw, is it your wish to become cherryeye's apprentice, and serve your clan as a medicine cat.

"It is!" Her voice rang clearly.

"Very well."

Shinypaw ran up to her. "Congratulations! You're gonna be a medicine cat!" Her words filled Berrypaw with energy. She was gonna be a medicine cat! She wouldn't fight! She was gonna help her clanmates, and save lives!

"I am." Confidence filled her voice. "I'm gonna be a medicine cat!" Her eyes shone.

"Tonight will also be the gathering." Flurrystar announced. "I will take Thrushclaw, Littleflight, Volepaw, Shinypaw, Berrypaw, Cherryeye, and..." He glanced at Squirrelshine's and Oakfoot's ginger pelts, and Ivystorm's cream pelt. "Sunclaw, Squirrelshine, Oakfoot, Ivystorm, and Fawnwing."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter.7.

Shinypaw followed her mentor, and leader to the gathering. It was gonna be her first one. She skipped, and almost crashed into Sunclaw. "Watch it!" He snapped. Shinypaw shrugged. Why did all the grownups walk to the gathering like they would into camp? It was only once a moon, and you don't get to go each time. "Careful." They got to the tree-bridge. "I'll help you." Shinypaw just nodded, wide eyed.

Shinypaw jumped off the tree-bridge. She never seen so many cats in her life. She pressed against her mother. "Go-on." She nudged her. "They won't bite." Shinypaw's pelt burned with embarrassment. It looked like every cat, in every clan was watching her chicken-out. She saw her sister, as she padded up to a cat that Shinypaw recognized as Bluefoot, the Thunderclan medicine cat.

A huge cat came up to Shinypaw. "Hi Shinypaw. I see you and your sister are doing well in Riverclan."

"H-h-how do you know who we are?" Stammered Shinypaw.

"The warrior dipped his head. I'm Shadowblaze of Shadowclan." He told her. "I believe I'm your father." Shinypaw starred in amazement. She only heard rummors of her father, but now here he was, standing beside her. Talking to her. He was all grey, just like Shinypaw. Shinypaw just nodded. "How are things in Riverclan?"

"Great! I'm gonna be a warrior! And Berrypaw's gonna be a medicinecat." Then her mother came up.

"Shinypaw!" Her mother's voice was stern. "Go talk to some of the apprentices."

"But..." Shinypaw began, but her mother's look silenced her. She saw Volepaw talking to a Windclan cat named Woodpaw. She went over there.

"Hi!" Woodpaw mewed. She was a pretty tortoiseshell cat, with amber eyes, and a short tail.

"Hi Woodpaw, how's the prey running? She asked.

"Running?" Woodpaw answered. "More like sprinting." All of a sudden, Swiftstar, a grey cat from Windclan, and Scorchstar, a ginger leader from Thunderclan, and Featherstar, a whitecat from Shadowclan, and Flurrystar jumped onto the tree.

Flurrystar introduced her, and Berrypaw, while the other clans talked about how much prey there is this leaf fall. When the gathering was at an end, her father came up to her. "Shinypaw." He started. "I'd like to know you more." Shinypaw nodded. Then his voice dropped to a whisper. "Can we meet at the Shadowclan border, near the lake? We won't be breaking the warrior code, I just want to teach you some battle moves?" It sounded appealing. She wanted to meet her father, she wanted to know him. Everything about him. It wasn't fair to live their lives apart. Then, she thought about how Flurrystar just started trusting her. She won't get caught. She wanted this. No, she needed this. She needed her father.

"When?" Shinypaw asked.

"Claw moon." Shinypaw nodded, and went to join the clan. Feeling nervous and excited.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter.8.

"Keep still Shinypaw." Cherryeye mewed sternly. "Your sister is learning." The ginger and white medicine cat was teaching her how to remove thorns, and Berrypaw had to do her first try on Shinypaw.

"It hurts!" Shinypaw screeched.

"It will only take a bit more!" She tugged on the thorn, and pulled on it.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh!" Shinypaw started licking her paw.

"Now the poultice." Cherryeye pressed a poultice of marigold onto Shinypaw's pad. "And rest." Cherryeye flicked her tail to the apprentice's den, and Shinypaw limped away. "Now that wasn't so hard." Cherryeye said, and started sorting her herbs again.

"Berrypaw." She heard Volepaw's voice. "I need to talk to you...alone."

Berrypaw galnced at Gingerpaw, who was asleep, and nodded. To Cherryeye she said, "I'm going out for a walk." Cheeryeye nodded. "What?" She asked Volepaw.

"Are you sure you want to be a medicine cat?" He asked.

"Yes!" Berrypaw replied. What reason could there be to not be a medicine cat.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to have a mate, or kits." He pointed out.

"That doesn't matter!" Berrypaw snapped. She didn't know why she was so annoyed all of a sudden.

"Well." Volepaw gave himself a few awkward licks. Speak up already! Berrypaw thought. "I would really want to be with you." Volepaw blurted.

"I'm sorry Volepaw." Berrypaw murmured. Barely audible. Volepaw nodded. "We can still be friends." Berrypaw suggested.

"That's not enough!" Volepaw retorted. It was then that Berrypaw realized what it was really like, to be loved. She loved that word. Love. Was being a medicine cat worth it? Yes, it was.

"I'm sorry." Berrypaw started again. She couldn't say anymore.

"Save it!"

Berrypaw got back to the medicine den. Her mind was swirling with emotions. "You OK?" Cherryeye asked.

Berrypaw nodded, then asked, "Cherryeye, have you ever been loved? I don't mean by your mother, but..."

"Look Berrypaw. You can't tell anyone this." Berrypaw nodded. "When I was younger, Flurrystar, or Flurrytail back then, told me not to be a medicine cat. At first I didn't know why, but..." Berrypaw nodded again. "Why?" Cherryeye got to her normal, diplomatic self.

\

"Volepaw." Berrypaw blurted.

"Don't worry." Cherryeye comforted. "He'll get over it." But Berrypaw was screaming inside. I DON'T WANNA GET OVER IT! I WANT TO BE LOVED! She realized it was true. Having a father in another clan was difficult, and being a medicine cat was even more. But being a medicine cat was the best thing that's ever happened to her. Helping her clan was the most important thing, and she should stop being a so difficult.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter.9.

Shinypaw heard flurrystar's voice. "Shinypaw. Were learning to catch land prey! Stop swishing your tail, and bouncing up and down." Shinypaw silently scolded herself. She didn't want the whole clan to find out about her meetings with her father.

"Ok." Shinypaw tried hard for the rest of the session. When she got back to camp, she went to sleep. It was better to rest now, so she wouldn't be tired.

"Shinypaw! Shinypaw! You're supposed to be on the evening patrol with me, Whitetail, Thrushclaw, and Sunclaw." Dovepaw nudged Shinypaw.

"Sure, just let me see Gingerpaw first." Shinypaw padded into the medicine den. "Berrypaw, can I come in?"

It was Cherryeye who responded. "Gingerpaw's asleep, but he's getting better. You might as well go on patrol."

"But..." Shinypaw began to protest, but thought better of it. She decided to just leave it.

"How is Gingerpaw?" Whitetail asked

"Ok." Shinypaw responded. She looked at a Hollybush between Shadowclan, and Riverclan territory. That would be a good meeting place, with her father. She thought.

Shinypaw padded threw the dirtplace tunnel, and toward the Shadowclan border. "Shinypaw!" Her father called her. "Shinypaw, you made it!"

Shinypaw nodded. "I did make it. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I thought you were loyal to your clan." That surprised Shinypaw. She was loyal.

"I am loyal!" Shinypaw exclaimed indignantly. "I can be loyal, and still meet you. Can't I?" Shadowblaze nodded, and Shinypaw kept going. "I'm not doing any harm. I'm just spending time with my father."

"Well Shinypaw, some cats won't think of it like that." Shadowblaze reminded her. "Come we need to find an official meeting place." Shinypaw and Shadowblaze decided on a big tree. The Hollybush that Shinypaw found was too far into Riverclan territory. "So Shinypaw, how's Riverclan?"

"Great! Flurrystar a great mentor. I'm learning so much! And Berrypaw is learning too. She knows how to take out thorns, and she's caring for an injured cat. Gingerpaw!" Shinypaw paused. She shouldn't be saying that to a cat from another clan. "I-I-I..." Shinypaw stammered. She didn't know what to say. What if Flurrystar found out? Would he stop trusting her again? Her head started swirling with thoughts.

"Don't worry." Her father rested his tail, on Shinypaw's head. "Your mouth can get ahead of you sometimes. I won't tell anyone." Shinypaw sighed with relief. "Now I need to rest. I'm do for the dawn patrol tommorrow."

"Bye." Shinypaw whispered. "See you next gathering." Shadowblaze nodded, and headed into the trees. Shinypaw felt sadness creep in. She liked her father.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter.10.

"Berrypaw. Berrypaw."

"Huh?" Berrypaw awoke to see Cherryeye nudging her.

"Berrypaw wake up! Moonstep's kitting." Berrypaw was on her paws. It was important to the clan that Moonstep's kits were healthy, and not just because there were only four warrior apprentices and one was injured, but also because Moonstep was getting old, and not as strong. "Come on. It'll be your first time delivering kits.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Dunclaw's anxious mew sounded outside the nursery. He was the father of these kits.

"I've done this before." Moonstep comforted.

"I know." Sunclaw murmured. "I'm just worried because I care."

"Can he come in?" Moonstep asked. Cherryeye nodded. Moonstep just started, and the kits wouldn't be coming until later. Sunclaw came in. The nursery was getting kind of crowded. Ivybreeze moved into the nursery. The gray and white she cat was expecting Oakfoot's kits.

"Aaaaahhh!" Moonstep screaming roused Sunclaw.

"Is she OK?" Sunclaw pestered Cherryeye.

"Maybe it's best if you leave." Cherryeye suggested.

"But she's OK, isn't she."

"She'll be fine." Berrypaw answered.

Moonstep had 4 kits, but only three of them survived. She had a tortoiseshell she-kit named Speckletail, a ginger tom named Scramblekit, and another white she-kit name Tinykit. "They're beautiful." Volepaw came up beside Berrypaw.

"I'm just gonna get some moss." Berrypaw quickly rushed out of the nursery.

"What's wrong?" Shinypaw just returned from patrol.

"Nothing. I just need to give Moonstep some moss."

"Did Moonstep's kitting go well?"

"Three out of four survived."

"Is that why your upset?"

"I'm not upset!"

"Yes, you are!" Shinypaw wasn't gonna stop.

"Just leave me alone!"

"No! I'm coming with you!"

"Shinypaw!" She wanted to be alone. She didn't want to talk about Volepaw.

"The one kit doesn't matter. You saved the other three."

"OK Shinypaw!"

"Berrypaw! Listen to me. I know there's something and I'm not going away until you tell me."

"I'll get the moss than meet me out, beside the squirrel tree." In Riverclan, squirrels were not as popular as in Thunderclan, but squirrel tree was crawling with them. Shinypaw nodded.

"So, what's up." Shinypaw met up with Berrypaw.

"Is there any way I can not tell you?" Berrypaw pleaded. She knew that shinypaw was determined to know everything, and leaving her sister out could make her upset. But to Berrypaw's surprise Shinypaw nodded

"I can see you don't feel like talking." Shinypaw said. "I won't make you." Berrypaw sighed with relief.

Berrypaw got back to the medicine den. The rest of the clan were getting ready to sit vigil for the last kit, which Moonstep named Burrkit.

"Hey Berrypaw!" The enthusiastic voice of gingerpaw sounded through the medicine den. "I was hoping you'd come. I want to play!" Berrypaw stared at Gingerpaw's leg. It was fur-less, covered with dried blood, and broken. There was a poultice of marigold on it, and it smelled bad.

"You should rest it." Berrypaw mewed.

"Then tell me a story."

"Ok." Berrypaw tried to tell the story of when the four clans came to the lake, but Gingerpaw won't listen. He tried to tell about the moth he nearly caught, or the Vole Dovepaw brought. Berrypaw told him about the three kits she delivered. In the middle of talking, Berrypaw fell asleep.

When Gingerpaw woke up, Berrypaw was going through her store of herbs. "Berrypaw?" He asked. "Will I ever become a warrior?" Berrypaw realized for the first time that he might not. No! She thought. Gingerpaw deserved to be a warrior. And she would do anything to make him one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter.11.

"Scramblekit, Specklekit, Tinykit!" Shinypaw exclaimed. "Get off!"

"Come on Kits!" Moonstep grabbed her three kits by the scruff. "Stop bothering Shinypaw."

"But we want Shinypaw to teach us some battle moves." Tinykit squeaked.

"Maybe later kits." Shinypaw suggested. "I'm gonna go visit Gingerpaw." Shinypaw went to visit the medicine den. "Berrypaw." She called her sister. "Berrypaw." Shinypaw padded into the den and saw Berrypaw playing moss ball with Gingerpaw.

"Take it easy." Berrypaw warned. She saw her sister. "Shinypaw! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Gingerpaw."

"Well, he doesn't need to be seen!" Berrypaw snapped. She turned away from Shinypaw, and started playing with Gingerpaw again, letting out little squeaks when he caught the moss ball, even though he rearely did. Fine. Shinypaw thought. Her sister started to act weirder, and weirder everyday.

The next day Shinypaw woke up and found something different. The whole world was white, and cold, and wet. She ran to the medicine den. "Berrypaw! Berrypaw! Something happened to our camp! Maybe Thunderclan did this!

Cherryeye was the first to wake up. "What is it Shinypaw?" Shinypaw scooped some of the white stuff up. "That's snow." Cherryeye said plainly. "We get it in leaf-bare, now go back to bed."

"But Berrypaw..." She trailed off as Cherryeye gave her a stern look. Shinypaw nodded and went back to bed. But she couldn't sleep. She had to show Flurrystar. "Flurrystar! Flurrystar! White sparkles are attacking the camp." She ran into Flurrystar's den, almost waking the whole camp.

"Shinypaw, what is it?" Flurrystar grunted.

"You heard me. Their white sparkles, and their attacking the camp!"

"Shinypaw!" Flurrystar sounded mad. "It's just snow! You don't need to go waking the whole camp up for that." Shinypaw left his den. "Actually Shinypaw, you can go on the dawn patrol. Take Tigertail, Squirrelshine, Volepaw, Dovepaw, and Sleekfoot will lead. Go along the Windclan border, then you can hunt on the way." Shinypaw nodded, and went to wake the apprentices.

When Shinypaw got back, Berrypaw was awake. She hurried toward Berrypaw, only to find her bringing some snow to Gingerpaw. "Berrypaw, have you seen this?" She asked.

"Well duh." Berrypaw replied, then went to see gingerpaw.

"Ignore her." Fawnwing came up to Shinypaw. "I don't know why, but she's been in a fallow mood, ever since Moonstep's kitting. I think that she blames herself for not saving her last kit, and wants to save Gingerpaw."

"I guess." Shinypaw wasn't sure. She remembered meeting Berrypaw at the day, of Moonstep's kitting. She was upset about something, but she wasn't sure what. Wanting to change he subject she asked, "mom, do you still love Shadowblaze."

"No sweetie. I don't. Mistakes sometimes happen when you're young. I didn't know any better. I should have stopped but I didn't, and now I have to suffer the consequences." Consequences? So is that what she and Berrypaw were. Consequences for Fawnwing's mistakes.

"I'm gonna go train with Flurrystar." Shinypaw decided.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter.12.

"Berrypaw do we have enough comfrey?" Cherryeye asked.

"Yes, I just collected some yesterday."

"Good, then were gonna train today. To fight." Cherryeye added carefully. We might as well. Berrypaw thought.

Sunclaw led this training session. He got Volepaw, Dovepaw, Ivytail, Tigertail, Oakfur, and Cherryeye on one team. And Berrypaw, Shinypaw, Whitetail, Thrushclaw, Sandsong a ginger warrior and Tornclaw a mackrel striped warrior. "Were gonna practice fighting in groups. Even medicine cats need to know this. Go!" At Sunclaw's command, the groups leaped onto each other. Berrypaw flung off Dovepaw easily. Even though Dovepaw had more training, she was too quick to jump in and was extreamly light. She saw Shinypaw on Ivytail, and went to help her. But Shinypaw was doing quite well. Too well. She didn't even fight like Riverclan. She fought like Shadowclan. "That's enough. Let's switch up the teams."

He put Cherryeye, Shinypaw, Oakfur, Tigertail, Sandsong, and Volepaw. Berrypaw was with Dovepaw, Ivytail, Whitetail, Thrushclaw, and Sandsong. Ivytail had a plan. They were gonna form a circle, and fight from there. But Shinypaw's team had other ideas. They were using their weight like Shadowclan does. When they were done, she came up to Shinypaw. "What's with all the Shadowclan fighting moves?" She asked her sister.

"Tomorrow is the gathering. I'll show you." Berrypaw knew her sister won't say more, so she just nodded. I have to check on Gingerpaw. Berrypaw remembered.

The gathering patrol were on their way. Flurrystar and Sunclaw were up front. With Oakfur, Fawnwing, Fallowtail, Tigertail, Ivytail, Dovepaw, Shinypaw, Cherryeye, Berrypaw, and Sandsong. When they got to the gathering, she met Shinypaw beside a bush. There was a Shadowclan warrior with her. "Berrypaw. Meet our father, Shadowblaze." Berrypaw's mouth gapped open, while Shinypaw continued. "I meet him once a moon." That made Berrypaw even more surprised.

"But that's against the warrior code!"

Shinypaw looked at her evenly. "There's so much things outside the code. So much happiness. You don't have to do what I did. It's just an idea."

"Not one I like!" Berrypaw retorded, and pushed her way towards the center of the gathering. She found Bluefoot, the Thunderclan medicine cat, Mossleaf the Shadowclan medicine cat, and Gorseflight with her apprentice Tulippaw from Windclan. Bluefoot, was a gray-blue she cat, Mossleaf was a brown tabby, tom. Gorseflight was a ginger tom, and Tulippaw was a beautiful tortoiseshell she cat.

"Hi Berrypaw." Tulippaw came up to her. Mossleaf, and Gorseflight were right behind her, and Bluefoot was a little way off, sharing tongues with a clanmate.

"Let the gathering begin." Scorchstar the Thunderclan leader jumped on the branch. The ginger tom jumped on a branch, followed by Featherstar of Shadowclan, and Flurrystar of Riverclan. Swiftstar sat a little lower.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter.13.

Shinypaw looked around for Tigertail. The leaders were still up on the tree. Featherstar was discussing borders, and blaming Thunderclan for stealing prey. She saw Tigertail's tail twined around another cat's tail. The cat was white, and at first she thought it was Whitetail, his littermate. Then, Shinypaw noticed that the cat was from Shadowclan. They sat together, purring at what the white cat was saying. "Hi." Shinypaw came up to Tigertail.

Tigertail looked up, surprised and embarrassed. "Shinypaw, hi. Have you met Moonbeam?"

"Hi Shinypaw." Moonbeam looked at Shinypaw oddly.

"Hi." She looked at Tigertail. "Well, I shouldn't be disturbing you, I'm gonna go find another Riverclan cat to talk to." She pronounced Riverclan, as though teaching Tigertail a new word.

"Shinypaw..." Tigertail started. But Shinypaw wouldn't listen. She went to sit beside her father.

Even away from the gathering, tension increased between Shinypaw and Tigertail. Sunclaw came up to Shinypaw. "Oakfur is leading the hunting patrol. Tigertail, and Whitetail are going with him. You can get Dovepaw, and Flurrystar and go with him." The thought of Tigertail didn't appeal to Shinypaw. She's been avoiding him, for almost a moon. Before they could go, three shadowclan cats barged into their camp. She recognized Featherstar, their leader, and two other cats, Moonbeam, and SHADOWBLAZE! She was happy to see her father.

Featherstar's eyes were glazed with fear. "I need to see Flurrystar. NOW!" Flurrystar came out. Shinypaw could see Featherstar tremble. "Flurrystar, we have lost our medicine cat." There were gasps from the Riverclan cats.

Shadowblaze stepped up. "You know that Shinypaw and Berrypaw are half Shadowclan." They definitely don't need reminding. Shinypaw thought. "One of then is a medicine cat. We have come to ask for Berrypaw temporarily. She will work with Moonbeam, teaching her everything she can."

"Why can't you have Whiskerclaw?" Fawnwing asked. "He won't join Starclan yet."

"We have no right to take Whiskerclaw. Berrypaw is as much Shadowclan, as Riverclan." Featherstar answered. "We need her. Without her, it can be the end for Shadowclan." She pleaded. Then her voice hardened. We'll fight for her if needed."

Berrypaw came out of her den. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here and look after Gingerpaw."

"No one is gonna make you." Cherryeye answered. To the clan, she added. "We will fight!"

"Cherryeye, you are not the leader here. Featherstar is right. Berrypaw will go."

Cherryeye gasped. "How dare you! If you are so heartless, then fine." She turned her head, threatingly. "You have lost all my support." She went back to her den.

"Wait!" Shinypaw called.

Shadowblaze came up to her. "I'm sorry. But it's for the good of my clan." Shinypaw turned away, and went back to her den.

Cherryeye came up to Shinypaw. "You're not gonna let them get away with this?"

"Are you gonna disobey your leader?"

"Yes."

"No thank you."

"Fine." Shinypaw went to sleep. In her dreams, she stood in a shimmering forest. Starclan! Two cats padded up to her.

"Hello, my name is Leopardstar." One of the cats said. Her fur was leopard colored. There was another cat there. A ginger tom. He smelt of thunderclan.

"What's he doing here? He's Thunderclan."

"That doesn't matter." Then she stopped. "This is Firestar. You're his distant kin. He had a sister, who had a son, who's daughter's daughter's daughter, was the mother of your mother's father."

"We have something to tell you." Firestar got straight to the point. "You can't let your sister forget she's Riverclan. She can help Shadowclan, but she must return to Riverclan."

"I'll do all I can." Shinypaw vowed, and woke up in the apprentice's den.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter.14.

Berrypaw padded beside Moonbeam. "So, you want to become a medicine cat?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great?"

"Great." Featherstar was walking in front of her. With Shadowblaze, the cat who was supposed to be her father. "Humphh." Berrypaw grunted.

"Come on Berrypaw. Get into the camp, and I'll take you to meet some of my cats."

"No!" Berrypaw stepped back.

"That's not how you talk to your leader." That was Shadowblaze.

"She's not my leader! I only have one leader. Flurrystar." Featherstar got onto a big rock, and called her summons.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather hear for a clan meeting!" Cats flowed out of their dens. "You all know Shadowblaze has two daughters in Riverclan." A few cats let out hisses. "We have lost Mosspelt to a badger, but we have Berrypaw. She won't stay permanently, and she can't teach Moonstep everything, but she is the best option we have."

"Berrypaw! Berrypaw!" A few cats let out cheers, but most of them just turned away. "A Riverclan cat?" "What was Featherstar thinking?" "She has a point though. We need a medicine cat, and she's half Shadowclan."

Berrypaw padded up to the cat that said that. He was white, with black paws. He was young, probably an apprentice. She stared defiantly into his gaze. "I'm Riverclan." She announced pride and certainty rang in her voice.

The apprentice backed away. "I-I-I-know your loyal to Riverclan. I just mean Sh-Sh-Shadowblaze was your father."

Berrypaw nodded, trying to keep her gaze straight. "Good. Don't think your gonna make me stay in this place." She spat.

"Sorry. I'm Ravenpaw. And this..." He looked at where a white cat was sitting. "Is my friend, Shortpaw." He glanced shyly at the she cat.

"Great." Berrypaw had enough nonsense. She was gonna make sure Moonbeam memorized her list of herbs, and then she could go back to Riverclan. "Come on Moonbeam." She motioned to the white she-cat. "Let's see what you already know."

"Hey!" Ravenpaw, and Shortpaw came up to Berrypaw. "I know your busy..." Shortpaw added. Yeah. Thought Berrypaw. But it'll take a few moons till she could leave Moonbeam. "We thought we'd bring you a frog."

Berrypaw looked at the slimy creature. "You have something edible!" She snapped. Then realized she might have been too sharp. "Sorry. It's just that I want to go home to Riverclan. I miss my home, and my friends, and my mentor..."

"And food." Ravenpaw suggested. Berrypaw nodded. "We can get you something else. Something more Riverclan."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter.15.

Shinypaw decided she would tell Cherryeye about her dream. She padded up to Cherryeye's den. Cherryeye was talking to Flurrystar inside. "Were not talking about her capture." That was Cherryeye. "She knows!"

"Then you shouldn't have told her!" Flurrystar sounded exhausted.

"She's my apprentice, and I can tell her all I want! It's over."

"It's not over." Flurrystar's voice soffened. "I still love you." Shinypaw gasped. Flurrystar loved Cherryeye. "Shinypaw." Flurrystar's voice hardened, as he called her. "Come in."

"How much have you heard?" Cherryeye demanded.

"Everything." Shinypaw squeaked out.

"You can't tell anyone." That was Flurrystar.

"Why not! You gave my sister away."

"If you tell them, you'll have to search for ticks for two moons." Flurrystar tried.

"If I can have my sister back, I promise to do the elders till I become an elder myself!" Shinypaw retorted. She raced towards the stone pile.

"Wait. Shinypaw." Cherryeye pleaded. "You won't get your sister back this way."

"Yeah, but it'll stop him from doing it again."

"Ok." Cherryeye sounded defeated.

"I have no quarrel with you." Shinypaw whispered.

"I know. And if it would make Flurrystar see what he did is wrong, I would stand right there with you."

Shinypaw for the first time felt bad. I don't want to hurt Cherryeye. Then Flurrystar came in. "Ok. We'll get your sister. But there will be consequences. Your gonna become a warrior late." Shiny[paw gasped. But she loved her sister too much. Flurrystar got onto stone pile.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter.16.

"Come on." Berrypaw nudged her apprentice. It's time to go to the moonpool."

"Can you tell me about the other medicine cats?" Moonbeam asked anxiously. Bwerrypaw remembered feeling the same. Berrypaw tried. "There's my mentor from Riverclan. Her name's Cherryeye. She's great, but she's less talk, and more do. There's also Bluefoot. She's old, but wise and a bit sassy." She said the last time we met that the next day she would get her apprentice, Spiderpaw. You'll see him too."

"What about Windclan?" Moonbeam pressed. "There's Gorsetail, he's also old, and smart. That's where I'd go when I need to find out about a herb, or a message from Starclan. And Tulippaw, his apprentice is very sweet, and easy to talk to. She would be a great, and compasionate medicine cat. She's gonna get her full name today."

"Three ceremonies." Moonbeam breathed. Berrypaw panicked. Did she have to introduce Moonbeam to Starclan. Gorsetail and Tulippawjoined them.

"Who's this?" Tulippaw asked.

"I'll tell you later." Berrypaw thought waiting for Bluefoot would be the best idea. Soon, she noticed Bluefoot walking with Cherryeye, and a black cat that she thought would be Spiderpaw.

"Why aren't you with them?" Gorsetail asked.

It was moonbeam who replied. "We lost Moonbeam to a badger, when she was picking herbs. Since Berrypaw is half-clan..."

Tulippaw bristled at that. "It shouldn't matter if Berrypaw is half-clan!"

"It's OK." Berrypaw calmed Tulippaw. Then she continued. "My father is in Shadowclan, so he recruited me to teach a little bit to Moonbeam. The rest, she would just need to get help from all of you." Berrypaw remembered something else. "Do I have to introduce her to Starclan?"

"I'll do it." Bluefoot suggested. "Spiderpaw will be getting it too."

Berrypaw glanced at Spiderpaw. He was standing beside his mentor. He didn't talk much, but his eyes were gleaming with excitement. Berrypaw fell in beside Cherryeye.

"Were gonna fight for you." Cherryeye's voice was full of emotion, some Berrypaw didn't understand.

"Awesome." Berrypaw squeaked. Her voice was quiet, so the others won't hear her. Berrypaw thought that returning top Riverclan was the greatest thing that existed. But now, she was scared. How was Shadowclan gonna survive? How were Ravenpaw, and Shortpaw gonna cope with their injuries, when their warriors? "How's Gingerpaw?" Berrypaw asked.

"OK." Berrypaw didn't like her mentor's reply. "He's not getting worse, but I'm not sure if he'll ever get better." A gust of wind, almost knocked Berrypaw off her paws.

"He has to! I can't let him ruin his life!"

Cherryeye spoke gently. But to Berrypaw that gentleness was cold. "It's not up to you to decide." Berrypaw pushed away from her mentor. She didn't want to hear anymore.

Berrypaw crouched beside the moonpool. Tulipwing got her name, and Moonbeam, and Spiderpaw were medicine cat apprentices. She lay down, and the dream engulfed her. There were lots of different cats. She could recognize one as Willowpelt. She was a medicine cat a long way before her. She also recognized Brambleberry, and Mudfur the Riverclan medicine cats. And Mistystar with Leopardstar. Leopardstar came up to her. She was lean, with rippling muscles. "Berrypaw." Her voice rang with authority. "You must return to Riverclan when they come and take you." Berrypaw knew exactly what they meant. But she wasn't sure. Starclan said she should, so she should.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter.17.

Shinypaw pushed her way threw the undergrowth. She couldn't believe what Shadowclan took her sister, but she still wanted to see her father. She haven't seen her sister at the gathering, so she hung on to the hope that Berrypaw would come meet her. "Shinypaw. Where are you going." Flurrystar's voice rang.

"Um...um...um..." Shinypaw stuttered. "Um...I'm...um...going for a...um...walk." Shinypaw knew she sounded awkward, but perhaps he thought she was scared of him. I'd rather that. Shinypaw thought. Although, he probably wouldn't.

"OK Shinypaw. Make it quick." Shinypaw nodded, and raced off. She headed towards the Shadowclan border, and waited in their usual place. Her father came in, and Berrypaw was following him. Bushes rustled again, and the three cats froze. "Shinypaw!" It was Flurrystar. "Shinypaw, what's going on?" Shinypaw knew the truth was the only way. But maybe...

Shinypaw started. "I miss my sister so much." She sniffed. "I don't understand why she had to leave me?" Shinypaw sank down, hoping her act was believable. Aparantly yes.

"I'm sorry Shinypaw." Flurrystar sounded guilty. "Everything will get easier." Shinypaw sighed quietly.

Very innocently she looked at Shadowblazde. "I better go with my leader." Shadowblaze just blinked, and she dragged herself after Flurrystar.

"I know you weren't telling the truth. Or at least not the whole truth. I know you were meeting your father."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Flurrystar shrugged. "Are you gonna do anything?" Hope edged her voice.

"Do you promise to not do it again." Shinypaw could do nothing but nod.

"Then I will do nothing." Flurrystar told her. If it were me. Shinypaw thought. I'd at least make them clean the elders den. But then again, it's not like Flurrystar's my favourite leader. Shinypaw quickly stopped thinking, fearing Flurrystar could read her thoughts. Shinypaw lost all her respect for her leader, when she was a kit. He never treated Shinypaw as an equal to her clan. Berrypaw, Fawnwing, and Shinypaw were like outcasts. Shinypaw didn't know if he chose Shinypaw as his apprentice to watch over her, or to make up for the horrible way he treated her when she was a kit.

Shinypaw recalled the time Berrypaw got a thorn in her paw, when she was a kit. So did Sunclaw. Sunclaw, said that Whiskerclaw could check Berrykit first, and when Cherryeye was done sorting the juniper berries, she could help Sunclaw. Then, Flurrystar came in, yelled at Berrypaw for being a nuisance, and told her to let Sunclaw go before her.

Shinypaw woke up to see light flickering through her den. "Were doing battle training with Thrushclaw, and Tigertail." Dovepaw announced. "Volepaw's already there." Dovepaw flicked her tail for Shinypaw to follow. Shinypaw padded sleepily after her denmate.

"Jump on him!" Thrushclaw instructed his apprentice. Dovepaw leaped for Tigertail. He rolled over, and landed on his front paws. Turning, he tripped Dovepaw with his hind paws. "Shinypaw, your turn. Tigertail, get up." Shinypaw sprang on Tigertail. She imagined him with Moonbeam, tails together. Purring at each other's words. Shinypaw unsheathed her claws without meaning to.

"Shinypaw!" Volepaw gasped. "Shinypaw! Stop!" Shinypaw let go.

"That's enough." Thrushclaw's voiced was stern. "Tigertail, Volepaw, and Dovepaw, you guys join a patrol. Shinypaw, come on..." Shinypaw starred at him with a shocked and guilty expression. "Were taking you to Flurrystar." Shinypaw screamed inwardly, pressing her lips together, so she won't actually scream. She didn't want to get into trouble with Flurrystar after what happened last night.

"Come in." Flurrystar's voice sounded inside his den. "You can go Thrushclaw, I think I can deal with my apprentice.

"But..." Thrushclaw started. "You don't know what the problem is."

"Who's the leader here?" Thrushclaw nodded, then left muttering. Turning to Shinypaw, he started. "Shinypaw, what's wrong now."

Shinypaw felt like a mousebrain. "I attacked Tigertail, during training."

"Why?" Flurrystar asked calmly. I'm not a mousebrained kit. Shinypaw wanted to say. Instead, she stared blankly at Flurrystar. She couldn't explain what she saw with Tigertail and Moonbeam. He wouldn't understand. They weren't meeting together or anything, but when they were together there was something between them, something too strong to be ignored. "Shinypaw, there's something going on between you and Tigertail." Duh. "But, attacking him is not the way to go." Duh, again.

"I just lost control."

"Well, get it back. I can't leave this without dealing with it. You are responsible for the elders for a moon."

"OK." Shinypaw bowed her head.

"Now. You're gonna go on patrol with Whitetail, Woodlark, Volepaw, and..." Flurrystar looked almost threatening. "Tigertail."

"OK." Shinypaw agreed, unwillingly.

Whitetail, Woodlark, and Volepaw were already waiting. Shinypaw went to get Tigertail. She found him, in the warriors den. "Hey." Tigertail mewed first.

"Patrol." Shinypaw said. Her voice was blunt, and plain, and quiet.

"Are you coming?" Tigertail asked.

"You don't mean that much to me." Shinypaw started.

"But I want to. What happened?"

"Patrol time!" Shinypaw shouted, waking Sandsong up. "Sorry."

Shinypaw walked beside Volepaw. Tigertail was up ahead with Whitetail. She was talking about the three new kits, and how Sandsong moved into the nursery with Oakfoot's kits. Then, Tigertail stopped. "How about we split up, and hunt?"

"I'm going to find something in the trees." Whitetail called, heading towards a forestry area. "Volepaw come, I'll show you how to stalk. Tigertail, take Shinypaw fishing." Whitetail was definitely oblivious to the tension between the two cats.

Tigertail led Shinypaw toward the lake. "Let's see if we can find something here."

"I know how to fish! Just leave me alone!"

"Shinypaw! What happened? I thought there was something between us."

"There was. But it's gone now." The words hurt, and she turned away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter.18.

"Riverclan, attack!" There were horrified cries throughout the Shadowclan camp. There stood Flurrystar, Shinypaw, Oakfur, Whitetail, Fawnwing, Woodlark, and Sunclaw. Ivytail had a second patrol, Redwing, a ginger tom, along with Toadfur, a grey tom., there was also Whitetail, Volepaw, and her sister, Shinypaw. Ivytail's patrol headed for the medicine den, while Flurrystar's for Featherstar's. "We want our medicine cat back!" Flurrystar's voice rang.

"Then take her." Berrypaw recognized how exhausted Featherstar sounded. "We don't need a fight."

"But." Berrypaw heard a Shadowclan cat yell. "Without a medicine cat now, the rest of Shadowclan forever will be destroyed."

"Moonbeam knows enough. But, we won't win this battle." There was a murmur, among the Shadowclan cats, and a few of them growled.

"Come on Berrypaw." Shinypaw commanded. Berrypaw pressed against her sister.

"Wait. Let me just say good bye to some cats." She told Moonbeam good luck, then went to find Shortpaw, and Ravenpaw. "Bye." Berrypaw murmured. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." Shortpaw said solemnly. "You've been such a great friend."

"Have fun in Riverclan." Ravenpaw mewed.

"I will."

Berrypaw walked through the entrance to the Riverclan camp. Cherryeye ran towards her. "Berrypaw! You're back." She purred.

"Yes, I am." She saw Gingerpaw. "Is he OK?"

Cherryeye looked uncomfortable. "He doesn't have an infection, but his break won't heal."

Berrypaw gasped. She looked at Gingerpaw sleeping.

"Come on Berrypaw, we can deal with that later." Cherryeye murmured.

"Voleclaw! Dovesong!" The two warriors blinked proudly. Volepaw, and Dovepaw completed their training, and were now warriors.

Berrypaw looked at Gingerpaw. "You wish you were with them?"

"I'm just happy none of them got injured."

"So strong." Berrypaw murmured. "We can be late together." Gingerpaw looked hurt, but Berrypaw continued. "My sister will get to be a warrior first. Medicine cat training takes longer. But, my sister has to make her training longer, for a reason only Flurrystar knows."

"Berrypaw, I don't mind." It was heartbreaking, to see Gingerpaw like that. She pressed into his fur.

"I know you do."

"I don't have a choice. I missed five moons of training anyway. It'll take forever to catch up."

"It doesn't mean you have to give up!" Berrypaw mewed determinedly. "I'll help you." Berrypaw didn't forget her promise. She did gentle exercises, and let Gingerpaw swim a little. Other times, he fished or watched battle training. Everyday, Berrypaw told him he was doing better, but the fact was, Gingerpaw was getting slower. He did less, and less.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter.19.

"Race you to the two stones over there!" Shinypaw and Scramblepaw were swimming. Shinypaw turned the water, but Scramblepaw had another idea. He started kicking. Hard. The water sprayed into Shinypaw's eyes.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Shinypaw squealed.

"My game, my rules." Shinypaw spotted some moss on the rocks. She had a plan. Running towards a rock, she scooped up some moss, and flung it to him. Scramblepaw caught it before it could hit him. "I'm coming to get you!"

"Scramblepaw!" Scramblepaw's mentor, Tigertail called. "Stop messing around!"

"He was just learning to swim. I started playing."

"Come on Scramblepaw." To Shinypaw he added. "Stop defending him. "He could speak up for himself!" Shinypaw sighed. Ever since Scramblepaw became his apprentice, Tigertail became grouchy.

Shinypaw padded along the river. She saw \Berrypaw. "Hey Berrypaw." Let's hope I can have a normal conversation. Shinypaw thought, but that wasn't what Berrypaw wanted.

"Do you think Ravenpaw, and Shortpaw are OK?"

"Who?"

"They don't have a medicine cat?"

"I'm sure they'll be OK."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

"Then stop lying!" Shinypaw sighed. All her sister ever thought of, was Shadowclan. "I'm gonna go collect some marigold." Shinypaw knew that's not what she had in mind.

"If you're going to Shadowclan, I'm coming with you."

"We'll be spotted, if we both go." Shinypaw nodded.

"Go carefully." She trotted back into the camp. She trusted her sister. Berrypaw was smart enough not to get spotted. Shinypaw remembered when she tried to sneak out of camp with Berrypaw, and Voleclaw, when they were kits. Berrypaw always kept them hidden.

"Hey Shinypaw!" Scramblepaw came up to her with a carp. "I brought you a fish."

"Thanks!" Shinypaw purred. Shinypaw watched Tigertail turn away, and get another two fish, to share with Whitetail, and Oakfur.

"You OK?" Shinypaw's thoughts flew back to Scramblepaw.

"Yeah. You want to share?" Scramblepaw's eyes gleamed, and he nodded.

Shinypaw couldn't sleep that night. She decided to take a walk beside the Shadowclan border. She carefully scurted Flurrystar's den. She didn't want him to find out, where she was going. She wasn't doing anything wrong.

Shinypaw heard leaves rustle, beside the border. She hoped it was her father. Then, she realized that it was Tigertail. Another cat was with him. Moonbeam!

"Moonbeam. We have to stop meeting like this." That was Tigertail. "Shinypaw suspects something."

"Do you still like Shinypaw?"

"No. She's stuck up, and impulsive. But, she can tell Flurrystar."

"I love you."

"Me too. But, you're a medicine cat."

"Not yet."

"Bye Moonbeam."

"See you at the next gathering."

Shinypaw saw Tigertail emerging. "I heard that!"

"I know." Tigertail whispered. "Please don't tell."

"We'll see." Shinypaw threatened. She wanted to get away from him. She didn't understand why, but she felt like she was torn with giant claws. She wanted Tigertail to tell Moonbeam that he still felt something for her. She felt relieved when he turned, and left. But then he came back to her.

"I didn't mean what I said."

"Huh?"

"I still love you. I always did." A little piece of Shinypaw melted with relief, but her pride made her stern.

"I don't care Tigertail."

"Well, I do." He pressed into her, and she stepped back.

"You had a choice, and you chose her." Shinypaw willed herself to stay strong.

"Shinypelt! Shinypelt!" Shinypaw's clan cheered. Shinypelt watched as Scramblepaw bounded up to her.

"I'm so glad you're a warrior." He murmured. "But I'll miss you in the apprentices den."

"I'll miss you too." Shinypelt murmured. "But it's OK." Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "I can teach you things." Scramblepaw purred. Shinypelt looked over to Tigertail. She felt a little thrill that she was gonna be sharing a den with him. Tigertail glanced at her too, but then turned away to share prey with Sandsong, and Ivytail.

Shinypelt padded away from Scramblepaw. She knew he would like to talk more, but she didn't want to. She wanted to talk to Tigertail. She had a little time before her vigil, so she could go on patrol. She came up to Sunclaw. He sent her on patrol with Voleclaw. "Who else should come?"

"Tigertail, and Scramblepaw." Shinypelt nodded. She saw Tigertail making his way towards her. But Scramblepaw got there first.

"Hey Shinypelt! I'm so glad you're on patrol with me."

"Me too. Maybe I can teach you something." Scramblepaw purred.

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"Admit it, there's nothing to teach."

"I'll find something."

"Wha-a-t?"

"Herbs!" Shinypelt's eyes shone.

"What's this?" Scramblepaw took a paw-full of moss.

Moss, duh. Shinypelt knew that Scramblepaw knew. Shinypelt also knew what was coming. She ducked behind a tree, right before Scramblepaw threw it.

"Enough Shinypelt!" Tigertail called. She saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter.20.

"Ravenpaw! You've got to be careful. We can't let Featherstar hear us." Moonbeam whispered.

"She's right." Berrypaw agreed. "And I have to go. Shortpaw, you have to let her memorize everything. We'll have to stop soon."

"No we don't!" Moonbeam exclaimed. Berrypaw had been meeting Shortpaw, Ravenpaw, and Moonbeam, so she could help Moonbeam learn herbs. "We won't get caught!" Moonbeam's voice was high, and shrill.

"We will." Shortpaw stated. "You know we will. Someday the timing will be wrong, and someone will come along, catch us off guard, and then: Done!"

Moonbeam let out a soft whimper. "Maybe I can join Riverclan?" There was distinguishable hope in her voice. Hope and something else. Something Berrypaw thought she couldn't understand. Or maybe she could. She realized she could. It was the same feeling she got, when she woke up and saw Gingerpaw. But that didn't make any sense, so Berrypaw pushed it away.

Berrypaw entered her camp. It looked different somehow. And then she realized why. Shinypelt was sharing tongues with Scramblepaw, Tigertail was lying down grooming his sister Whitetail, and Voleclaw was with Sandsong, and Woodlark. She went to find Gingerpaw. He was getting better, but nobody was sure of what to come next.

"Hey Berrypaw!" Gingerpaw called. I went swimming today!" Berrypaw purred. "My mentor said, he'll make me a warrior soon!"

"We can get our full names together." Berrypaw suggested. She knew she would get hers soon.

"Yeah." Then, Gingerpaw does something unexpected. "Berrypaw." He whispered. Berrypaw fought down a surge of panic. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to become a warrior. I don't want to leave you."

Berrypaw decided to let her feelings out. All of them. Everything she ever tried to conceal. "Me too. But we can't." She didn't fight it back. She loved Gingerpaw, but always denied it, even to herself. But she couldn't. "We can't." She repeated.

"I can stay here for the rest of my life." He meant the medicine den.

"What difference will that make?"

"I can be closer to you."

"We can't Gingerpaw. You're gonna be a warrior."

"Being a warrior doesn't matter that much."

"Yes. It does. Do it for me."

"I will."

"Good."

That night Berrypaw dreamed of a big river, and everyone she cared about was floating away. Fawnwing, Shadowblaze, Shinypelt, Voleclaw, Dovesong, Gingerpaw, Cherryeye, Flurrystar, Featherstar, Ravenpaw, Shortpaw, Moonbeam, Tulipwing... It was true. They were all drifting farther from Berrypaw. Or maybe, Berrypaw was drifting farther from them. Shadowblaze, Featherstar, Ravenpaw, Shortpaw, and Moonbeam were from Shadowclan. Fawnwing, Cherryeye, Shinypelt, and Tulipwing had their own problems to worry about. Dovesong, and Voleclaw hung out with warriors, who they patrolled with. They didn't need to be friends with a medicine cats. Flurrystar wasn't the great leader that Berrypaw imagined, when she was a kit. And Gingerpaw, they could never be together. She was a medicine cat.

Berrypaw woke up, twisting and turning. "You OK?" Gingerpaw asks. Berrypaw shakes her head. "Why?"

"I'm sure you understand." Gingerpaw nods.

"We don't have to ruin anything. We can be together. I'm sure we can." Berrypaw sighed. Then, she remembered she had to meet Moonbeam.

"We'll see. I have to go."

"Bye." He doesn't ask where, and Berrypaw doesn't tell him.

When Berrypaw gets to the meeting place, Moonbeam is already there, with Shortpaw. "Ravenpaw's hurt!" Shortpaw wailed. "He got into a fight with a Thunderclan warrior. Come quick!"

"I can't go onto your territory."

"I'll take all the blame!" Shortpaw screeched. "But we don't know what's wrong. He will only wake up for a second. I DON'T CARE WHAT THE LEADERS SAY!" Her voice softened. "I love him."

"Let's go." Moonbeam says. And Berrypaw follows. There's nothing more she can do. She saw the panic in Shortpaw's eyes.

Berrypaw saw Featherstar. "What's she doing here?"

"Helping us." Moonbeam stated, obviously.

"What kind of medicine cat are you, if you can't heal your own clan-mates?"

"Terrible one. I bet Shadowclan has the weakest, medicine cat. And the weakest clan." Featherstar gaped.

"You're calling your clan weak?"

"Aren't we?"

"No!"

"Well. Your medicine cat can't heal Ravenpaw. What would it look like, if Ravenpaw..." Moonbeam wouldn't finish, with Shortpaw standing there. Shortpaw joined the fight.

"We'll have one less warrior, if Berrypaw doesn't save him." Berrypaw was surprised, at how Shortpaw, and Moonbeam defied their leader. For Ravenpaw, and her. Berrypaw suddenly didn't feel so alone, and empty. She suddenly got a burst of enthusiasm, and happiness, even though Ravenpaw was hurt. She knew what she should do. The wound was probably infected. And she knew some herbs for strength.

"I know what to do." She said. "It'll be fine." More quietly she murmured, "everything will be fine."

She did know what to do, and Ravenpaw was getting better. "You better go back." Moonbeam says. "I can handle it from here."

"Oh thank you! I'm so happy he's OK." Shortpaw purred.

"Me too." To Moonbeam she added, "next time I'll teach you those herbs I used."

"Thanks. For everything." Featherstar comes up. "Shortpaw can go to camp, and tell Flurrystar." Shortpaw nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter.21.

"Tinypaw, use your paws." Flurrystar called. "Scramblepaw, stay on top of her."

"Who's side are yo on/" Tinypaw muttered.

"I'm teaching you to be better fighters. Dovesong, go with Specklepaw. Voleclaw, you can go with Shinypelt. Sandsong go with Ivytail, and Tigertail with Whitetail." Shinypelt leaped onto Voleclaw, claws sheathed. Voleclaw was strong, but Shinypelt was stronger. Voleclaw went limp. Shinypelt thought she won, but then Voleclaw jumped on her.

"I win!" He called.

"Shinypelt, don't be fooled next time." Flurrystar's voice was stern. "I know you can do better. Go join patrols."

Shinypelt walked away. "Wait!" Flurrystar called. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Shinypelt asked.

Flurrystar surprised her. "Your father."

"Why?"

"I can tell you miss him."

"How?"

"I miss my father too."

"Are you half-..."

"No! It doesn't matter what happened!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm not sure. But, you need someone to talk to. I can be that someone." Shinypelt felt comforted.

"Thanks."

"Now, your coming on patrol with me. Take Scramblepaw, Tinypaw, and Sparrowpaw."

"OK." It was good, patrolling with Scramblepaw without Tigertail. He wasn't always watching her. Although, she wished they were still close. They couldn't be. They came to the Shadowclan border. There was a patrol of Shortpaw, and two other cats. A black tom flicked his tail in greeting.

"Hello. I'm glad you're here." Tinypaw looked confused.

"Why's that?" As Tinypaw spoke, she noticed a flash of panic, on Shortpaw's face.

"Shadowclan would like to thank Riverclan for all the help they gave, and how Berrypaw saved Ravenpaw. He is OK now."

"Oh." Shinypelt murmured. "We'll pass the message on."

Flurrystar nodded, looking uncomfortable. After the Shadowclan cats were gone, he asked:"Does anyone know what they meant?" Everyone shakes their heads. "I think we need to talk to Berrypaw."

"I didn't think it was that important!" Berrypaw protested.

"That's not like you." Flurrystar stated. "I know your loyal, and you would tell me everything. Why was this different?"

"I-I-I don't know." Flurrystar, and the apprentices leave her alone. Tigertail comes in.

"Shinypelt. I need to speak to you." Then, he added. "Alone."

Shinypelt led Tigertail into the woods. "What's this about?"

"I've met Moonbeam."

"What's new?"

"I'm surprised you still didn't walk away."

"What do you want?"

"Moonbeam told me something. Your sister is helping her with her medicine training."

"Moonbeam told you that?"

"Yeah." Tigertail was confused.

"I never thought she would be disloyal to her mentor."

"She just told me!" Tigertail defended her.

"Why are you still with her?"

Tigertail's eyes clouded with pain. "Because I'm not with you."

"I want to be with you." Shinypelt told the truth. "I just don't like being second best."

"Your not second best! I mean it." He promised. "I love you. Moonbeam could be my friend. I could tell her anything, but I love you."

"You could tell me anything."

"You don't understand how much I love you."

"Me too. I'm sorry." Shinypelt looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He echoed.

They walked back to camp together, pelts brushing. Tigertail brought her a carp, and they settled down together. She saw Berrypaw come out of her den. She wouldn't tell her what moonbeam said. She knew Berrypaw would like to help Shadowclan. Tigertail went to his den.

Scramblepaw came up to her, from patrol. "I fished this just for you." He gave her a fish. Shinypelt took it. There was nothing she could do. She hoped Tigertail didn't see her. She didn't understand how to tell him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was super busy with school. We have so much assignments! Anyways, I'm here now.**

Chapter.22.

"Me first!" Berrypaw squealed.

"Go ahead. I'm not sure I could go at all." Gingerpaw, and Berrypaw just made a leafpile, and Berrypaw couldn't wait to jump in.

"Too bad!" Berrypaw jumped. Then, she took her tail and swished some leaves onto Gingerpaw.

Gingerpaw let out a purr. "Let's go back, or the others will miss us." He suggested.

Berrypaw felt a pang of guilt. She felt she had been neglecting her clanmates. Half the time, she was with Gingerpaw, and the other time, she was with the Shadowclan cats. Cats were beginning to suspect her. But,Ravenpaw was getting better.

It was half moon. Berrypaw was at the moonpool, staring into it's depths. The medicine cats cheered her name. "Berryfur! Berryfur!"

"Congratulations!" Spiderpaw and Moonbeam purred. Berryfur looked at Tulipwing.

"I'm so happy for you!" Tulipwing meowed excitedly.

"Thanks." She was glad her friend was happy for her.

Berryfur lay down. She saw Leopardstar in her dreams. Her voice was quiet, as if it were farther away, then she was. "You have to stop seeing Gingerpaw, before it's too late." Then, Berryfur woke up. Wide-eyed. Tulipwing was also awake.

"Something's bothering you." She mewed.

"No." Berryfur told her. Tulipwing turned away, definitely not believing it. She didn't even try and find out. Berrypaw sighed.

When Berryfur got back to camp, gingerpaw was waiting for her. "Look, I need to talk to you." Gingerpaw bounced after her, half-limping. "I can't love you." The look on Gingerpaw's face frightened her.

"You can't." Gingerpaw gasped. Then stopped. "No you are a medicine cat. That's your destiny. It's fine."

Berryfur sighed. "I feel like this is the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"Then don't do it."

"I got a message from Starclan!"

"That told you not to see me?" There was disbelief in Gingerpaw's voice, that annoyed Berryfur. She was a medicine cat. That gave her the burst of anger she needed. "I am a medicine cat! That's my destiny! You are keeping me from my destiny!"

Gingerpaw backed away. Slowly. Berryfur felt terrible. She almost wished she disobeyed Starclan. She couldn't do that. I'm a medicine cat. I'm a medicine cat. She repeated to herself. Berryfur felt exhausted. More than that, she felt alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter.23.

Days seem to pass slowly for Shinypelt. Tigertail talked to her now, pretending everything was the way it used to be, but every time his apprentice brought her some prey, made her den, or even just gave her a complement, he would get a pained look in his eyes. He stopped spending time with her, and left the camp more frequently. She knew where he was going. Shinypelt sighed. Sometimes, nothing felt right.

"Shinypelt!" Shinypelt heard Whitetail's call. She turned her head. "Wanna come to the Shadowclan border with Dovesong, and me." Shinypelt scanned the camp. Tigertail wasn't here.

"Is Tigertail out on patrol?" She wanted the answer to be yes.

"No. I honestly have no idea where my brother goes to these days." And you don't care.

"Maybe we should go towards Windclan?" Shinypelt suggested.

"Sunclaw already sent a patrol to Windclan."

"Maybe they'll get into a fight."

"That'd more likely be with Shadowclan."

"Fine." Whitetail looked at her like she was crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm the non-crazy one! You're the one who's neglecting your brother!

Shinypelt followed Whitetail, and Dovesong, keeping her ears pricked. She was looking for Tigertail. Shinypelt thought she heard a voice, and whirled around. "Shinypelt." It was Moonbeam.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want?" Tigertail popped into her mind.

"Berryfur." That shocked Shinypelt.

"What? Where's Tigertail?"

"Tigertail?" Shinypelt suppressed a growl. "I'm looking for your sister?"

"My sister's in camp." Then she added. "I'm on patrol. Stop bothering me, or I'll rip your fur!"

Dovesong came up behind Shinypelt. "Everything OK? I thought I heard voices."

"Just an annoying medicine cat. She misses Berryfur."

"Humph." Dovesong muttered. "I'm glad I'm not a medicine cat. Being best friends with a cat from another clan."

"Same." Shinypelt agreed. "I'd love to rip her innocent little fur!" Whitetail came up, and they continued.

When Shinypelt came back into camp, she went straight to the medicine cat den. "Berryfur!" She saw Cherrytail with her. "We need to talk. Alone." Berryfur flicked her tail towards Shinypelt, indicating that she'll go.

"What is it?"

"Why are you friends with a cat from another clan?"

"I'm a medicine cat."

"You're breaking the law."

"Shinypelt! It's none of your business! I already gave up enough!" Shinypelt didn't understand.

"No you didn't."

Berryfur didn't bother arguing. She just turned away. What's up with her?

Shinypelt decided to take a rest in her den. When she got there,Tigertail was asleep. She watched him breathe. "Hey." That was Scramblepaw. "You want to go on another patrol?" Shinypelt shrugged. "Anything bothering you?"

"My sister."

"You want to get your mind off of it?"

"Yes." Shinypelt nodded. Scramblepaw flicked his tail. At that moment, Tigertail stirred. "I'll wait for you outside." Shinypelt told him quickly.

"I'll come with you." Scramblepaw pursued after her.

Shinypelt followed Voleclaw, who led the patrol, along with Scramblepaw, Dovesong, Specklepaw, and Tinypaw. "Hey Shinypelt!" Scramblepaw called. "Tinypaw, Specklepaw!" He flicked his tail, to come. "Race ya!" Shinypelt looked at Dovesong, and Voleclaw glance at each other. They must be thinking of how immature she was. Playing with apprentices, and scaring of the play. At least we might scare the other clans. Shinypelt paced herself, so the apprentices won't feel bad, then sprinted.

"I win!" Shinypelt screeched. Tinypaw and Scramblepaw burst after her. "Where's Specklepaw?" Tinypaw shrugged. Suddenly they heard a screech.

"Specklepaw!" Scramblepaw hurried over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-don't know." She whimpered. "It hurts!" Voleclaw prodded Specklepaw's paw. "Eeeeek!"

"Let's get you back to camp. See what happens when you apprentices are reckless!"

"I'm not an apprentice!" Shinypelt screeched.

"Does it matter?" Dovesong rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Scramblepaw stood up for her. "Don't get mad at her. It was my fault." Shinypelt pressed into him. They walked into camp. "Will she be OK?"

"It's just a sprain." Berryfur sounded cool and official.

"That's great!" Gingerpaw wobbled up behind Berryfur.

Berryfur shot him a dirty look. "Gingerpaw. I don't need comments on everything I'm doing. It's a little distracting. I think you should just go to my den, and stay out of my way. OK?" Gingerpaw nodded bleakly. He looked blank, and exhausted. Now that Shinypelt thought about it, her sister looked like that also. "Ugh." Berryfur complained. "Apprentices are so annoying. They think you actually care about their opinion."

"I'm an apprentice." Scramblepaw whispered to Shinypelt. She pressed into him. There was nothing wrong with being an apprentice, Berryfur was just being a pain. She saw Tigertail walk passed them. The same look was in his eyes. Then she realized, her sister, Gingerpaw, Tigertail, Flurrystar, and Cherrytail all had that look in their eyes. But what did they have in common other then all being a pain the tail.


End file.
